An augmented reality (AR) and/or a virtual reality (VR) system may generate a three-dimensional (3D) immersive environment. A user may experience the augmented and/or virtual reality environment through interaction with various electronic devices, such as, for example, a helmet or other head mounted device including a display, glasses or goggles that a user looks through when viewing a display device, external handheld devices that include sensors, gloves fitted with sensors, and other such electronic devices. Once immersed in the augmented and/or virtual reality environment, the user may interact in the virtual environment, with virtual objects, elements, features and the like in the virtual environment, in different ways for selection and/or manipulation of the virtual objects in the virtual environment. For example, the user may generate a desired effect in the virtual environment through manipulation of one or more external electronic devices, physical movement and/or gestures, directional head and/or eye gaze, and the like to interact with, personalize and control the virtual environment.